Die Rache
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Asriel Edward Coulter nicht umgebracht hätte und er davon gekommen wäre? Würde er zurückkommen? Und wenn ja, warum? Wegen Marisa oder um Rache zu nehmen? ONESHOT


Was wäre passiert, wenn Asriel Edward Coulter nicht umgebracht hätte und er davon gekommen wäre? Würde er zurückkommen? Und wenn ja, warum? Wegen Marisa oder um Rache zu nehmen?

"Lauf bis deine Füße bluten, Coulter! Und dann immer weiter...!" das waren Asriels letzte Worte, die er an Edward Coulter richtete bevor er verschwand. Er nahm das Baby aus Ma Costa's Armen und sagte sanft:

"Es ist alles gut, Lyra. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich werde nie zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt!" Er nahm das Kind auf seine starken Arme und ging davon. Er war sich sicher, dass er Edward Coulter nie wieder sehen wird, doch er hatte Macht. Er würde vielen leuten Lügen über das Geschehene auftischen doch er hätte nie erwartet, ihn nocheinmal persönlich zu sehen, doch mit dieser Ansicht lag Asriel falsch. Als Asriel mit Lyra, die in seinen Armen schlief, an einem großen Haus ankam, konnte er es kaum erwarten das Haus zu betreten. Wie würde es Marisa nach all dem gehen? Würde sie sich freuen ihn und das Baby zu sehen? Er schlug sich die Fragen aus dem Kopf und ging zut Tür. Er Atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann drückte er die Klingel. Er hörter rasche Schritte und dann ging die Tür auf. Vor ihm stand Marisa's Dienerin Nancy. Eine Frau mittleren Alters die einen Hundedämon hatte.

"Lord Asriel! Schön sie zu sehen. Die Herrin ist schon den ganzen Abend voller Sorge!"

"Guten Abend Nancy." sagte er höflich und betrat das Haus. Seit er das letzte mal hier war, hat sich nicht verändert. Die Möbel waren immer noch an der selben Stelle und der kleine Teppich vor dem Kamin, wo er Marisa damals in seinen Armen hielt, war auch noch da. Nany nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab und Asriel ging in das große Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer und in dem Sessel saß eine bildhübsche Frau mit eisblonden Locken. Sie drehte sich um, als sie Schritte hörte. Als sie sah, wer gekommen war, sprang sie auf und lief in die Arme des Mannes.

"Asriel!" whisperte sie. "Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich getötet!" Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Asriel nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und wischte die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg.

"Nein. Soweit würde es nie kommen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt. Wir sind in Sicherheit! Du braucht nie mehr mit ihm zu leben und dich schlechter machen als du bist!" Da fing Lyra an zu weinen. Marisa nahm sie in ihre Arme und flüsterte:

"Lyra, meine kleine Lyra. Meine Tochter, mein ein und alles! Vergiss nie, dass ich dich so sehr liebe, wie es kein anderer jemals tun wird!"

Zehn Jahre später.

"Was machen wir heute?" fragte ein 11-jähriges Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Locken und einem roten Kleid an.

"Ach Lyra." seuftze ihre Mutter. "Müssen wir denn immer etwas machen? Dein Vater ist erst gestern wieder heimgekommen und noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, lass uns heute einfach einen gemütlichen Tag Zuhause verbringen!"

"Aber.." fing Lyra an. Marisa legte einen ihrer Finger auf ihre Lippen und sagte: "Nichts aber! Von mir aus kannst du noch rausgehen! Aber ich möchte, dass du Zuhause bist, bevor es dunkel wird und bitte halte dich von den Lehmgruben fern, die Flecken gehen nur schwer aus deinen Kleidern heraus!" Lyra nickte und ging zur Tür heraus.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Pan?" fragte Lyra ihre andere Hälfte.

"Hmm, naja. Wir können ja doch zu den Lehmgruben gehen. Wir müssen ja nicht bei dem Krieg zwischen den Kindern vom College und den Stadtkindern mitmachen, wir schauen einfach nur zu!"

"Stimmt Pan. Wir halten genug Abstand, dann werden wir auch nicht dreckig!" Beide schlenderten los. Das war es, was Marisa Lyra letztens erzählt hatte, warum ihre Arbeit so wichtig sei, denn wenn sie erwachsen werden würde, würde Pan sie auf sämtliche dumme Gedanken bringen und genau das tat er gerade, obwohl ihm das natürlich nicht bewusst war. Es hätte ja nichts passieren brauchen, außer das Lyra mal wieder ihre Ehre verteidigen musste. Aber alles der Reihe nach. Pan und Lyra erreichten die Lehmgruben, die Schlacht war schon im vollen gange, zu Lyras Freuden fürhten die Stadtkinder. Eineige davon kannte sie auch aus der Nachbarschaft. Zu gern hätte Lyra mitgemacht, aber sie entschied sich, ein braves Mädchen zu sein und lieber keinen Ärger zu machen. Soweit so gut, bis ein Collegekind sie anpöbelte und Lyra der Kragen platze:

"Hey du da, du kleines Mädchen! Geh lieber nach Hause zu Mami und Papi, das hier ist kein Ort für ein kleines Stadtkind!"

"Was hast du gerade gesagt? Ich geb dir gleich kleines Stadtkind!" Lyra rannte zu den Lehmgruben herunter, diese Bleidigung wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, egal wie dreckig ihre Kleider werden würden. Sie würde ihren Satdtkindern beistehen. Sie nahm eine große Hand voll Lehm, fromte sie zu einem Klumpen und pirschte sich von hinten an das Collegekind an und zielte. Volltreffer!

"Haha!" schrie sie. "Haste wohl nicht erwartet, was?" Der Junge lachte und beide rannten wieder herunter zu den anderen Kindern und fürhten den Krieg fort. Lyra hatte mal wieder eine menge Spaß und Pantalaimon verwandelte sich in einen Adler und bombardierte die Collegekinder von oben mit Lehm. Ab Ende siegten die Stadtkinder, fast wie immer, sie wahren ja auch in der Überzahl. Doch die Collegekinder waren wie immer ein würdiger Gegnger gewesen, ganz anderst als die Kinder der Ziegelbrenner, die oft unfair spielten und kleine Teile von Ziegeln in ihre Lehmballen steckten, damit es weh tat. Wenn ein Kampf gegen die Ziegelbrennerkinder anstand, verbündeteten sich die Collegekinder und die Stadtkinder, so waren sie unbezwingbar. Lyra schlenderte zufrieden nach Hause, die Sonne ging bereits unter und ihr war nicht aufgefallen, wie dreckig sie war, bis ihre Mutter die Haustür öffnete und sie böse ansah.

"Lyra Belacqua! Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du dich von den Lehmgruben fernhalten sollst, aber nein, du hörst ja nicht! Schau dich nur mal an, dein neues Kleid! Das wird nur sehr schwer wieder herausgehen!" Marisa zerrte Lyra ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich verteidigte.

"Aber Mum. So ein Collegekind hat mich beleidigt und das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen, das weisst du!"

"Wie die Mutter!" hörte man Lord Asriel's Stimme. Er trat mit einem Lächeln in das Wohnzimmer. Marisa sah ihn kurz an und wendete sich dann wieder an Lyra.

"Ich lasse dir jetzt ein Bad ein und dann gehst du schleunigst ins Bett, es ist schon spät!" Lyra ging mir Marisa die Treppe hinauf wo sie, während ihre Mutter das Bad vorbereitete, aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie schaute direkt auf die Lehmgruben und sah, das die Ziegelbrennerkinder mal wieder da waren. Das freute sie, denn das bedeutete das es mal wieder eine menge Spaß gab. Sie würde sie einfach ein paar alte Kleider anziehen, die sie sowieso nicht mehr bräuchte, dann würde ihre Mutter auch nicht sauer sein. Als ihrer Mutter ihr die Haare wusch, fragte Lyra:

"Mama, wie hast du Papa kennengelernt?"

"Im Royal Artic Institut im Norden." antwortete Marisa einfach.

"Ah. Und warum heisst du Coulter und Papa Belacqua?" Marisa hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet.

"Weil wir nicht verheiratete sind."

"Und warum nicht?" fragte Lyra neugierig. Das fragte sich Marisa auch oft. Sie waren so verliebt und das ganze mit Edward ist jetzt schon zehn Jahre her, warum hatten sie eigentlich nie geheiratet?

"Weis ich nicht." Marisa spülte Lyras Haare ab. Die Frage ging ihr jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und verfolgte sie bis ins Bett.

"Marisa, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Asriel besorgt.

"Lyra hat heute gefragt, warum wir nicht verheiratet sind. Da habe ich mich dasselbe gefragt, warum haben wir eigentlich nie geheiratet?"

"Ich denke, weil wir nie darüber nachgedacht haben. Für uns war seitdem alles perfekt, wir hätten nicht heiraten brauchen." Asriel nahm sie in seine Arme und schaute sie an. Er nahm ihre zarten Hände und sagte:

"Aber wenn du willst, können wir es gerne nacholen!" Marisa lächelte und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte stürmte Lyra zur Tür rein.

"Es hat geklingelt! Habt ihr es nicht gehört?"

"Nein." antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund.

"Wer kann das so spät noch sein?" fragte Marisa als sie Asriel die Treppe runter zur Tür folget, Lyra war wieder schalfen geangen. Als Asriel die Tür aufmachte, warf sich ein Mann mit vollem Gewicht gegen ihn, es war Edward Coulter. Seine Gefährten stürtzen sofort auf Lord Asriel und Edward nahm Marisa.

"Hallo mein Schatz!" sagte er frech. Marisa kämpfte und versuchte sich freizustrampeln.

"Edward lass sie gehen!" schrie Asriel.

"Nein! Du hast mir meine Frau weggenommen, jetzt hole ich sie mir wieder!" sagte er mit seiner drunklen Stimme.

"Sie will aber nicht, lass sie los!" Marisa wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, doch Edward war zu stark. Für ihn war es ein Kinderspiel sie festzhalten. Er war groß, hatte muskulöse Arme und sah relativ attraktiv aus, doch das interessierte niemanden.

"Lass mich gehen!" schrie Marisa und trat ihm hefitg gegen das Schienbein, doch er schien es kaum gespürt zu haben.

"Nein Marisa! Du gehörst mir, du bist meine Frau und wirst mir mir kommen und mit mir leben!"

"Ich gehöre nicht dir. Ich gehöre niemanden!" Edwards's Worte richteten sich nun mit einem finsteren Blick an Asriel:

"Das ist meine Rache für das alles, Asriel. Ich nehme dir alles was du liebst. Ich nehme dir Marisa und Lyra!"

"Nein!" schrie Marisa. "Oh Gott, bitte tu ihr nichts Edward! Bitte lass Lyra aus dem Spiel!" Sie begann zu weinen. Asriel wusste was sie tun würde, sie würde mit ihm kommen, damit ihre Tochter hier bleiben konnte.

"Ich tue alles Edward!" sagte Marisa leise.

"Na dann. Komm mit mir und ich lasse Asriel und deine Tochter hier. Das ist sowieso viel schlimmer für deine Familie, das ist meine Rache, ich reiße euch auseinander! Jahrelang habe ich dich geliebt und vergöttert und das tue ich immer noch. Dann kommt so ein Lord daher und nimmt mir einfach mein Frau weg, das ich nicht lache! Eigentlich solltest du dich schämen, Marisa. Du bist ein Teil der Kirche und hattest eine Affäre und dann ist auch noch ein Kind dabei entstanden! Das nennt man doch Ehebruch, nicht war?" Er neigte seinen Kopf runter zu ihrem und lächelte sie gemein an.

"Zum Teufel mit dir!" sagte sie.

"Nein Marisa." antwortete er ruhig und begann sie aus der Wohnung zu führen. Sie sah nocheinmal zu Asriel, der immernoch von den Begleitern Edward's fesgehalten wurde. Dann ließen die Männer ihn los und Asriel rief Marisa hinterher:

"Ich werde dich finden Marisa!"

Marisa kam nach einer langen Reise in Edwards Wohnung an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie hier niemand finden würde, der goldene Affe gab ein leises Gewinsel von sich. Sie waren auf dem Land, falls irgendetwas sein sollte, würde sie niemand schreien hören. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, sie hier zu suchen. Marisa hatte Angst, doch das war keine Gefühl, das sie zeigte und schon garnicht vor Edward. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen um Asriel und Lyra. Würde man ihnen etwas antun? Edwards Haus war groß und luxoriös. Jedoch vermisste sie nicht von ihrer Zeit mit Edward. Sie hatte ihn nur wegen Macht und Ansehen geheiratet. Er liebte sie, doch sie ihn nicht. Sie stand also in der Mitte eines großen Raumes, verloren und alleine. Plötzlich kam jemand von hinten und küsste sie am Hals, Marisa durchlief ein eiskalter Schauer.  
"Ich habe dich endlich wieder." sagte Edward ruhig. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Zehn Jahre lang musste ich auf dich warten, jetzt habe ich dich. Du weißt, das ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen werde?" Marisa zuckte, ihr war das ganze vollkommen klar. Doch sie würde einen Plan aushecken, sie würde es schaffen.  
"D-das weiß ich." ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Edward wusste das sie Angst hatte und ihm gefiel es. Edwards Dämon, ein Fuchs, liebkoste den goldenen Affen.  
"Gut. Denn du bist mein!" Er drückte sich fester gegen sie und küsste sie den Hals entlang.  
"Du wiederst mich an!" sagte Marisa plötzlich, ihre Stimme klang entschlossen.  
"Ach, sag doch sowas nicht. Du hast es mehr als 5 Jahre mit mir ausgehalten also wirst du es jetzt auch noch aushalten! Und so schlecht hast du es hier auch nicht!"  
"Was willst du?" fragte sie schüchtern.  
"Dich!" antwortete er entschlossen.  
"D-d-du kannst das alles hier nicht machen Edward!"  
"Doch, kann ich! Du bist immer noch meine Frau, also kann ich es!" Er drehte sie zu sich herum und küsste sie. Er presste sie gegen die Wand, so das sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte, seine Hände waren _überall_. Marisa presste ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn weg.  
"Lass mich inruhe!" schrie sie und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte hinauf in eins der Zimmer und schloss sich dort ein. Sie überlegte wie sie dem hier ein Ende setzten konnten, doch die Situation schien auswegslos. Da kam ihr eine Idee, das was Edward eben mit ihr gemacht hatte, das könnte ein Ausweg sein. Sie müsste mitspielen. Sie müsste so tun, als würden die alten Gefühle für ihn wieder auftauchen. Natürlich ist das nicht einfach, doch sie würde ihn wie beim ersten mal um den Finger wickeln, so blind wie er war. Sie wusste, das sie das konnte. Wenn das erstmal geschafft war und Edward glauben würde, dass sie ihn liebt, würde er ihr wieder vertrauen und sie mit auf Partys nehmen und irgendwann könnte sie dann ausbrechen! Natürlich wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken unwohl, was sie alles mit Edward machen musste, jedoch war ihr es das alles wert, nur um zu ihrer Familie zu kommen. Sie musste ein paar Tage einen auf schüchtern machen und erst langsam auftauen, sie wusste, wie sie es anstellen musste.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück begrüßte Edward sie mit einem Lächeln, also lächelte sie zurück.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er.  
"Ja, danke!" antwortete sie leise und nahm sich ein Toast. Sie schmierte sich Marmalade drauf und sah, das Edward ihr bei jedem Bissen zusah. Sie nahm ein Schluck Kaffee und Edward widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Er war der Meinung, sie würde langsam auftauen. In den nächsten Tagen, setzte Marisa ihr Spielchen fort und redete immer mehr mit Edward, auch von sich aus.  
"Was ließt du da?" fragte sie eines Abends mit einem Lächeln auf ihren rosa Lippen. Sie hatte ein neues, schwarzes Kleid an, das Edward ihr gekauft hatte. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt geweigert, Sachen von ihm anzuziehen doch jetzt tat sie es.  
"Ken Folett." Er sah hoch. "Du hast ja das Kleid an!" sagte er erstaunt.  
"Ja." Sie lächelte wieder.  
"Heute Abend sind die Diener auser Haus, wir werden also Essen gehen. Ich habe für 19 Uhr einen Tisch reserviert, ist das okay?"  
"Natürlich." Es war jetzt 17 Uhr, sie hatte also noch 2 Stunden Zeit sich zu überlegen was sie anziehen sollte und wie sie heute Abend alles geschickt anstellte.  
"Ich gehe mich dann mal fertig machen." sagte Marisa.  
"Ja. Lass dir ruhig Zeit!" antwortete Edward mit einem Lächeln und Marisa ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Es war groß und geräumig. An der Wand stand ein großer Schrank und ein Doppelbett. An der anderen Wand stand ein Spiegel und eine Kommode. Sie öffnete den Schrank und schaute, was sie heute Abend anziehen sollte. Es musste perfekt sein, denn an diesem Abend sollte Edward ihr nicht mehr wiederstehen können. Sie ließ ihre Händer über die Stoffe der Kleider fahren und nahm ein schwarzes Kleid heraus. Es ging bis zur hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel, aber es sah nicht zu übertrieben für einen Restaurantbesuch aus. An den Cups waren über dem seidigen schwarzen Stoff noch spitzen drüber genähnt, es sah toll aus. Dazu wählt sie schwarze Schuhe und Perlenschmuck. Ihr Dämon schaute sie an, beide wussten, das sie ein gefährliches Spiel spielten. Marisa zog sich um und ging runter zu Edward, der sie in einem schwarzen Smoking erwartete.  
"Wow. Du siehst toll aus!" sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
"Danke, du auch." antwortete sie. Er bot ihr einen Arm an. Sie überlegte kurz und hackte sich dann mit einem Lächeln bei ihm ein und sie gingen zur Tür hinaus.

Sie gingen zu einem Italiener, der beste in ganz London. Sie bestellten ganz klassisch Nudeln und als Vorspeiße Salat. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, bis Edward sagte:  
"Na dann erzähl mal Marisa."  
"Was denn?" fragte sie.  
"Na, wie dein Leben danach so war."  
"Ach Edward, hör doch bitte auf damit!"  
"Nein. Ich möchte es gerne wissen."  
"Na dann. Nachdem du geflohen bist, habe ich mit Asriel und Lyra ein glückliches Leben geführt bis..."  
"Bis was?" fragte er ernst.  
"...bis du kamst!" Edward ließ ein ironisches: "Ohhh, das tut mir so leid!" aus und Marisa setzte ein falsches Kichern auf. Dann kam das Essen. Beide aßen in völliger Stille, dann holte Edward den Kellner, bezahlte und sie fuhren nach Hause zu Edward. Als sie ankamen, fragte er:  
"Etwas Champanger?"  
"Gerne." antwortete sie. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch. Edward auf die eine und Marisa auf die andere, so, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen. Es herrschte wieder diese Stille bis Edward aufstand, sich neben Marisa setzte, ihr das Glas abnahm und fragte:  
"Was soll das ganze eigentlich?"  
"Was?" fragte sie unschuldig. Sie hatte Angst, er würde nun alles herausfinden.  
"Na das. Du redest wieder mit mir, lachst und scheinst trotzdem ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, das kann doch nicht sein! Lüg mich nicht an, Marisa!" Sie seuftze.  
"Was?" fragte er. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Jetzt kam das schwerste, sie musste ihn in glauben lassen, das sie ihn liebt. Sie nahm nocheinmal zwei tiefe Atemzüge bis sie anfing:  
"Edward. Ich weiß das das schwer zu glauben ist, aber ich habe wirklich Spaß!" Sie lächelte und er schaute sie skeptisch an. Sie rückte näher zu ihm und er atmete ihren Duft ein, wie gut sie doch roch.  
"Ich..Ich..Ich glaube, ich habe wieder Gefühle für dich! Ich weiß nicht, ob es liebe ist, auf jeden Fall machst du mich verrückt!" Marisa hielt den Atem an, würde er es glauben? Doch sie hatte schon lange gewonnen. Sie hatte bereits da gewonnen, als sie in dem schwarzen Kleid zum Essen kam.  
"Marisa..." sagte er leise und bewegte seinen Kopf langsam auf ihren zu. "Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet!" Er küsste sie fieberhaft und in Marisa's Kopf kreisten tausend Gedanken, doch sie spielte perfekt mit. Edwards Fuchsdämon liebkoste den goldenen Affen und streichelte sein seidenes,goldenes Fell. Edwards nahm Marisa auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer wo er sie gegen die Wand presste, ihre Oberschenkel nahm und ihr Kleid bis zum Ende ihrer Schenkel zog. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und öffnete seine Hose, das was sie da vor fand, war nicht unbedingt schlecht doch in diesem Moment wäre ihr alles lieber gewesen, bloß nicht das. Er legte sie auf das Bett und dann fühlte sie ihn. Er bewegte sich langsam und küsste sie immer wieder. Sie hatte das Gefühl die ganze Welt würde in einen tiefen Abgrund fallen. Sie hatte nie gedacht, das das was mit Asriel immer so schön war auch so schlimm sein konnte. Er flüsterte ihr heiße Worte ins Ohr, die ihr nicht wirklich viel halfen und kurz danach war es vorbei. Er rollte ich von ihr herunter und fragte:  
"War es gut?"  
"Ja." sagte Marisa mit einem falschen Lächeln. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drehte sich um und schlief ein. Er war nun der Überzeugung, sie würden wieder zusammen sein und er vertraute ihr nun. Marisa hatte ihr Ziel erricht, doch es war noch nich vorbei. Am nächsten Abend nahm Edward sie auf eine Party mit. Marisa trug ein langes,goldenes Kleid. Sie liefen Hand in Hand in den Ballraum und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr:  
"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich weider habe!" Sie lächelte ihn süß an und während des Abends redete sie mit vielen von Edwards Freunden, zum Glück war niemand dabei den sie kannte. Edward hatte sie den ganzen Abend im Auge, wie früher. Die durfte einem anderem Mann ja nicht zu nahe kommen. Edwards Freunde waren sehr nett, sie waren das Gegenteil von Edward. Als sie wieder zuhause waren, ging Marisa sich oben frisch machen und Edward saß unten auf der Couch. Dann kam sie herunter und setzte sich auf Endward's Schoß und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.  
"Ich liebe dich, Baby." sagte er leise. Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in das Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Marisa von einem Poltern geweckt. Sie stand auf, ging hinunter zum Fenster und sah das Lord Asriel mit 50 Mann vor der Tür stand, sie war überglücklich. Auch Edward hatte das Poltern bemerkt. Er schlung seine Hände um ihen Bauch, küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte:  
"Guten Morgen. Was ist das denn, dieses Poltern?"  
"Dein Ende." sagte Marisa stolz.  
"Was?" fragte er und schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Ohh, du schertzt wieder." lachte er und küsste sie, doch sie stumpte ihn weg.  
"Was soll das?" fragte er und versuchte sie erneut zu küssen, in dem Moment stürtze die Tür ein und die Männder von Asriel stürmten herein und hielten Edward fest.  
"Marisa? Was soll das denn? Ich hatte gedacht wir lieben uns?" schrie er.  
"Falsch. Du weißt doch, das ich brilliant lügen kann!" Asriel kam zu ihr geeilt und nahm sie in seine Arme, Edward musste mit zuschauen und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu befreien.  
"Du bist meins, Marisa!" schrie er, doch die beiden ignorierten es.  
"Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Ein bekannter von mir war auf dieser Party von gestern und hat dich gesehen. Er hat euch bis hierher verfolg und mir Bericht ersattet!" Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Edward wurde rot for Eifersucht. Als sie sich mit einem Schmatzer wieder lößten, sagte Asriel zu Edward:  
"Ich habe ihr versprochen, sie zu finden und das habe ich!" Er küsste sie erneut demonstrativ vor Edward und wendete sich dann wieder zu ihm:  
"Und das ist meine Rache!" Er nahm eine Pistole aus seiner Jackentasche und richtete sie auf Edward.  
"In diesem Fall ist es legal, Edward." Er drückte Marisa's Kopf an seine Brust, so das sie nichts sah und drückte ab. Marisa zuckte zusammen und Asriel hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und brachte sie heraus, in das Auto und nach Hause.

"Mama!" schrie Lyra. "Wo warst du denn? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Sie kuschelte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.  
"Ein Zwischenfall. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut jetzt wo ich wieder bei euch bin!" Sie küsste Lyra auf den Kopf und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Dann nahm Asriel sie in die Arme und flüsterte:  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" antwortete sie.


End file.
